Holly Potter and the Silver Doe
by Lazy Lazuli
Summary: POST-HOGWARTS On her 14th birthday, Holly Scrivenshaft makes a wish on Rowena Ravenclaw’s magic candle to know her birth family, and through it, finds her brother, Harry Potter along with his large family and friends. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Birthday Wishes

**Holly Potter and the Silver Doe**

Lazy Lazuli

Story Summary:

On her 14th birthday, Holly Scrivenshaft makes a wish on Rowena Ravenclaw's magic candle to know her birth family, and through it, finds her brother, Harry Potter along with his large family and friends. A previously home-schooled Holly Potter then makes her way to Hogwarts where she finds all the adventures that await anyone with the surname of Potter.

Meanwhile, three people are trying to bring Bellatrix Lestrange back to life, and find help with a mysterious young lady who seems to have mixed alliances. When they succeed, Bellatrix begins her own conquest of the wizarding world with her elite versions of the Inferi, the Chaynd.

Chapter 1

Birthday Wishes

_This Chapter is dedicated to all the Holly's I've read throughout my life; Holly Janquell of the Sammy Keyes series, Holly Short of the Artemis Fowl series, Holly Spinnet from Secret Lily's "Lily" (on MNFF) and Harry Potter's wand of Holly_

Samantha Scrivenshaft ran through the dense fog that covered the village of Hogsmeade, stumbling before she finally reached her father's shop, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Her father, Septimus, was sleeping, and there was just enough time to go into the garden before she went to bed. Her boyfriend, Chase Lazuli had promised her a surprise waiting for her in the garden, and she couldn't wait to see what it was. Chase usually gave her things like chocolates, and she was rather hungry. She hurriedly rushed into the garden.

A piece of parchment was hovering in a blue light uncannily the same shade of blue as Chase's eyes.

_Dear Samantha,_

_Unfortunately, something important came up back in Italy, and I had to go away. I'm sorry, but I'll be back in about a week, and I'll bring around the surprise then._

_Stay beautiful!_

_Love, Chase_

That was too bad, but he would come back in a week, and she could finally see this surprise. Then a streak of silver rushed into the garden.

Make that two streaks of silver. Now that they had stopped moving, Samantha could see the most beautiful silver doe and stag. _Patroni…_ thought Samantha. But something was wrong. The air around them was filled with little red dots of light with a malevolent aura. The animals were flickering constantly, and the doe seemed to be in pain. She was giving birth.

Quickly remembering the books about childbirth and pregnancy her father had given her as less-than-subtle hints, Samantha muttered the incantation, "_Rapidamente Parto_," The pain eased, and slowly, a new silver deer was born. This one wasn't flickering at all, and it was clear that it was a doe. The mother nudged it upright, and it swayed a little before staying up. Samantha smiled. Maybe her father had a point with all this "Children are the joy of life" talk…

Suddenly a majestic voice spoke over the garden. The voice was very monotone, like it was a bored announcer. "_This doe Patronus shall be christened Sylva._"

Then the red lights intensified and the voice spoke again. _"A patronus cannot survive for more than a month when its caster is dead. In the event that this happens, the patronus, or patroni, must be vanished."_ And with that proclamation, twin purple lightning bolts smited the two adult patroni into nothingness, and the red lights disappeared.

And now the baby doe was flickering. Samantha saw fear in her eyes at seeing her parents destroyed like that, and then the voice spoke again. _"When patroni survive long enough to reproduce, the new patronus can only survive if it creates a caster from a form of substance and a form of soul."_

The baby patronus was dying. It needed to make a caster, and she could help it. A form of substance and soul…Samantha broke off the tip of a holly branch, took off her own silver earring, and presented it to the doe. The doe seemed to inhale the holly and breathed it out in the form of a silvery vapour. The vapour swirled around the earring, which was morphing into the shape of a human baby. A bright flash of light, and in the place of the silver earring was a baby girl.

A baby…

What was going to happen to it? Should she take it to an orphanage? But orphanages weren't exactly happy places. And how was she going to explain that she had a child? Nobody would believe her if she told them she found the baby after it was created by patroni who swooped into her garden in the middle of the night. How was she supposed to just decide a child's future? There was only one thing to do.

"DADDY!!"

Samantha rushed into the house, hollering for her father. He was coming down the stairs in with the air of precision he usually brought around with him, but it melted completely when he saw the baby in Samantha's arms.

"Oh, Merlin…" Septimus Scrivenshaft swayed on the landing, but instantly regained his composure. "Where did you get a _baby,_ Samantha?"

Samantha quickly relayed the events of the night.

"How did I miss that…" he muttered. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I…I don't know!" Samantha was close to tears. Septimus patted her on the back.

"There, there…" said Septimus soothingly. "Well, you have two options. You can either send the baby to the orphanage, or raise it yourself."

Thirteen years and three-hundred, sixty four days later, Holly April Scrivenshaft woke in her room, with a silver doe staring benignly at her.

~*~

"_Holly?_" voiced Sylva into her mind. "_Did you have another of those dreams again_?"

"Yeah…" said Holly. She absentmindedly petted the doe. "Why do you think this is always happening? They're not like normal dreams, it's like…Someone else's memories are playing themselves…"

The doe had no answers. "_Well, cheer up! Tomorrow's your fourteenth birthday!_"

Holly's green eyes sparkled and her mouth pushed into her trademark grin. "Yeah!"

Holly jumped out of bed and began brushing her sleek, waist-length black hair.

"So, what should we do today? I could go see Selene and Zack, but Selene said she would help Zack pick out a birthday present for me. Honestly, the day before my birthday and they decide to go present shopping?" Holly smirked. Last year, for her birthday, Zack claimed he couldn't find his gift for her, and two weeks later, she walked in on him reading the "Birthday Special" page of an owl-order catalogue.

"_Well, I wouldn't mind going for a run in the field. I think your mother wants us out of the house to plan Operation: Holly's birthday_."

"Yeah, that's true. Come on, let's go!"

Holly stepped out of the room and walked down the stairs, Sylva inside a special silver pocket watch she received for her sixth birthday. The watch had the useful ability to hold Sylva inside it when Holly wanted her to be a little more inconspicuous. When she said "Expecto Patronum", Sylva would be allowed out, and when she said "Richiamo Patronum", Sylva would be called back in. Not to mention the watch kept excellent time.

Holly lingered in front of the kitchen doorway. Her mother was poring over a recipe book, absentmindedly poking a sack of flour with her wand, causing flour dust to rise in strange shapes.

"Mom, me and Sylva are going to be in the field, okay?" Holly knew this was more of a formality. Her mother, Samantha, knew more about what happened in her life than she let on, and she was perfectly aware of the fact that her friends would be busy buying her a present.

"Sure kiddo! I'll just keep working on…nothing," Her mother looked very nervous all of a sudden, apparently just realizing the cake book was open right in front of her.

"Okay, have fun working on nothing!" Holly flashed her mother a grin. "Don't make the chocolate icing too sweet, or I'll get a stomach ache."

Laughing at the pensive look on her mother's face, Holly took to the garden, releasing Sylva with a quick "_Expecto Patronum_", and then cast a glamour charm on her to make her look like an ordinary deer. Sylva got out and stretched, but stopped when she saw the rather grim look on Holly's face.

"_Holly?_" voiced Sylva. "_Are you all right?_"

"Oh, I'm fine…" Holly waved the question away. I was just thinking about... that."

Following her gaze, Sylva looked at the holly tree in the garden, the same one that Holly had been "born" from thirteen years and three-hundred sixty four years ago.

"_You don't sound fine to me,"_ voiced Sylva.

Holly lips curled. "Well, I'm not really. I just keep wondering…who they were…" In her mind, she replayed the sequence of events as she knew it. Her mother rushing into the garden, Sylva being born, the voice smiting the two adult patroni… But the patroni had to have come from somewhere…Or, to be more specific, someone. Holly knew that these people were somehow her birth parents. She loved her mother, of course, but that didn't stop her from being curious…

Her curiosity was increased even more by the fact that Sylva and her parents were not ordinary Patroni. Ordinary Patroni were silver vapour, known as "the essence of happiness", shaped as an animal that represented the caster. In other words, they were not solid and physical entities, like Sylva. And, of course, ordinary Patroni faded after a few minutes or so, while Sylva had been around for fourteen years. Sylva, and by extension, Holly, was not normal.

Sylva nudged Holly with her nose. "_Come on. Maybe a run will help you get your mind off of it._"

Holly grinned. "Yeah…"

Holly and Sylva made their way to the gate and the far end of the garden, and followed the path to Hogsmeade Park. She smiled at the children running around the fields of grass, some with Fanged Frisbees and others on miniature broomsticks. On the farther side, there was a red-haired woman and a dark-haired man having a picnic with two of their children.

Holly continued along another path that led to the secret meadow that, as far as Holly knew, only she used. Sitting side-saddle on top of Sylva, Holly and her doe raced around the meadow. Sometimes she thought this was better than flying. The wind in her hair, tumbling on the ground beneath her. There were times when she went so fast she nearly killed herself, and other times, she achieved an inner peace that would never last on a broomstick.

Today was generally one of those fast-enough-to-kill times, and Holly had enough.

"Sylva, can we stop now? Let's go back inside." Sylva willingly obliged, but didn't tone down the speed when they raced back home.

~*~

Holly walked into the living room, when she noticed something odd. There was a secret compartment in the wall, and it was wide open. This itself wasn't too odd, there were secret compartments everywhere in the house that Rowena Ravenclaw, the Scrivenshaft's ancestor, had once lived in. Holly's mother often told her that she would probably be in Ravenclaw if she attended Hogwarts, but there was no way to no for sure; Holly was homeschooled by her mother.

Was she allowed to go look in that compartment? Before, Holly wouldn't think twice about whether or not she was allowed, but just last month, she had found a locket inside her mother's bedroom. In the locket were two pictures, some sort of Italian landscape, and a picture of a handsome blond man with blue eyes. When Holly showed this locket to her mother, her mother had wordlessly taken it and cried in her bedroom for a week.

Inside the secret compartment was a soft blue candle, tall, and ancient looking, with bronze eagles emblazoned on it. Despite having the look of being thousands of years old, the wick was snow white. What could this be? There were many magical items hidden in the Scrivenshafts' flat above the quill shop, but this was just different. It didn't have any obvious magical traits, but there was something about it…

"Holly, what size cake do you –" said Samantha as she walked in.

"Mum, what's this?" Holly held out the candle in front of her mother, who was smiling.

"I thought you might find it before. Your grandfather says the magical aura is the strongest during the week before the birthday." Samantha took the candle from Holly and placed in reverently in the compartment again.

"This candle belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. She made it for her daughter's fourteenth birthday. However, when she blew it out and made a wish, the wish came true. Since then, the candle was passed through the generations, and every known descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw blew out the candle on their fourteenth birthday. And their wish came true, but only if they passes certain requirements.

"First, the wish had to be related to wisdom or knowledge. Second, the wish could not harm another life in any way. Third, the wish had to be fourteen words. And fourth, the person has to be "worthy" of getting a wish."

Holly sat there, in prolonged silence, organizing her thoughts. "And you think I can…"

"Well, the first two are easy, the third you can figure out eventually, and you certainly are "worthy"."

Holly sat still in her seat, unable to move from the shock of this revelation. She was actually going to get a wish granted! There were many stories about wishes being granted throughout the ages, but the Ministry of Magic, after research conducted by the Department of Mysteries, decided wishing magic was too volatile and dangerous and banned the general magic of wishes, except those approved by the Department. This wish-maker must have been approved though, as Rowena Ravenclaw would never do something against the rules...or at least nothing _strictly_ against them.

But then another thought crashed these into dust as quickly as they had risen.

"But I'm not a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw! I'm adopted!" But her mother was still smiling.

"Holly," she said soothingly, "Rowena Ravenclaw didn't think like that. With her, adoption was exactly like a blood relation. Her own daughter, Helena was adopted. And so was Rowena Ravenclaw herself."

Relief flowed over Holly. That was certainly unexpected, but it seemed like a very Ravenclaw thing to do.

And now she was going to get a wish! From a birthday candle! There was something fairy-tale-ish about this…

"_Forgotten me already?" _teased Sylva.

Holly grinned. "No, I was just thinking…"

"_Let me guess, already sorting out exactly what your wish will be?" _said Sylva, still teasing.

"Well… Yeah… Any ideas?"

Sylva was silent for a moment before answering. "Um… I do have one idea. But that's sort of selfish of me, and you should choose."

"No!" exclaimed Holly. "I have no idea what do wish for! And it's your birthday too!"

Sylva relaxed. "_Well, I was thinking… We don't really know anything about… where we came from. You know… your birth parents. That's a wisdom related wish, and it wouldn't hurt anyone…"_

Holly mulled this over. Yes, she had always had natural curiosity about who her parents were. Her mother had managed to conjure a picture of Sylva's parents based on her memories, but that did little to satisfy her curiosity. She wanted to _know_ them. But what if they didn't want to know her? What if they were dead? What if they were horrible people and she turned out just like them?

She looked toward the door where her mother had just exited. Her mother did not want a child before she met her. Grandpa had to nag her about it everyday. But when she came, she raised her, loved her, and gave her a home. Gave her a chance. She could do that for her birth parents. And maybe her brothers and sisters, if she had any.

Holly looked directly into Holly's eyes. "I know what I'm going to wish for.

~*~

_I wish I knew who my birth parents were. Ten words._

_I wish I knew all my blood relatives. Eight words._

_I wish I knew the identities of all my living blood relatives. Twelve words._

_I wish I knew the names and addresses of all my living relatives and how they are related to me. Twenty words…_

"This is harder than I thought." commented Holly and she crossed out yet another wish.

"_Hmm…"_ pondered Sylva. "_May I suggest "I wish I knew the identities of my birth parents and immediate blood family?"_

"That'll work!" said Holly. "Now let's go find out what kind of cake we're getting!"

"_Typical Holly_." thought Sylva.

"I heard that!"

~*~

"Happy Birthday!"

Selene Lunescè and Zack Thomas zoomed into the house, Selene hugging Holly and Zack giving her a pat on the back.

Selene and Zack had been Holly's best friends since they were ten, when Selene's mother had been asking around if anyone else had decided to home school their children. Samantha had been intrigued by the idea, which she discussed with Anne and Dionysus Lunescè, and together they decided that Holly and Selene would be home schooled together. Zack Harper's mother, Brittany, overheard, and picked the home schooling option too. Although Zack was only taught by his father and mother, Holly and Selene often met with him when group lessons were required, and the three quickly became best friends.

Holly laughed. "So, what'd you get me?" she asked, immediately trying a see-through charm on the packages they were carrying.

"Oh, no you don't Holly," said Selene. "I had to get my uncle Helios to charm-proof these, and you wouldn't want to lower his self-esteem."

"Heaven forbid!" Holly both exclaimed and teased. Then her playful mood slowed to a more sombre one as she steeled herself for the upcoming confession.

"Guys, I need to tell you something," said Holly.

"Okay, what is it?" Selene was practically bouncing off the walls, displaying her chocoholic/sugar rush tendencies, but Zack notice her change of tone and listened.

"Well, there's this candle…" Quickly Holly outlined the story of Ravenclaw's candle. Her friends had identical shocked expressions on their faces.

"So, you're going to wish for… that?" asked Selene.

"Well… yeah!"

"I think it's a great idea, Holly," said Zack sincerely. "If anyone deserves to have that wish, it's you."

Holly grinned. "Thanks, Zack. Now come on! My mum says the cake is Honeyduke's triple chocolate mix!"

~*~

The cake was actually made from caramel-and-fizzing-whizzbee-enhanced Honeyduke's premium triple chocolate mix, and was made in the shape of a "XIV", the roman numeral for fourteen. The candle was already lit and placed at the top of the "I".

The crowd the room called out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". There was her mother, who was fiddling with the supports that kept the cake upright. Her grandfather, owner of the quill shop below, looking lively despite his sixty-something age. Numerous Scrivenshaft cousins, mainly from Ireland, Italy, USA and Canada. And her friends were smiling at her at the back.

The loot of presents she had received was easily the best the ever had. Her grandfather had, as usual, given her a set of quills the same number as the age she was turning. Seven of them were specially made for being worn in hair, which Holly liked to do as an alternative to putting her hair up, which she was absolutely dead set against. Fortunately, Holly looked very good with quills in her hair, so Selene couldn't protest most of the time. The other seven included a quill that used the writer's bogeys as ink, one that shot ink in the writer's face, one with a magical container inside that ink could be poured inside to remove the need of continuous dipping, a quill with wings that would fly to the nearest person who desperately needed one when not locked up, and her favourite, a silver quill that doubled as a knife _and _looked good in her hair. Her mother frowned at this, saying it was too dangerous, but Holly slipped it into a little compartment on the underside of her pocket watch. The little compartment was meant to be used for storing little valuables, but Holly had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, and could fit in about twenty office buildings.

Most of her relatives had given her books, and Zack had given her a book called "Random ways to annoy people". Despite the rather whimsical title, it actually contained very useful information, including information about human psychology. But the best two presents came from her mother and Selene.

Selene had given her a letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Cormac McLaggen_

_(Order of Merlin, Third class, First ever recipient of the Best Dubious-Effect-Inducing-Potion Maker award)_

_Dear Miss Scrivenshaft,_

_We are pleased to inform you that, starting next term, you will be starting in the fourth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. We have been informed of your situation of being previously homeschooled, and more information about placement testing will be in the letter you receive on August 1__st__, including a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Yours Sincerely,  
Helios Lunescè  
Deputy Headmaster_

_PS: Selene gets to go to! Zack's parents wouldn't budge…_

Holly's stomach fluttered as she finished the letter. "I… I get to… I get to go to _Hogwarts!_" she said with a squeal. Laughing, she danced around the room with Selene, both of them whooping with glee.

"Oh…" Selene stopped dancing to look at Zack, who was looking very envious at the two of them. "I'm sorry, Zack, I'm sure your parents will let you go next year."

"Yeah, don't worry about it," voiced Holly.

Zack's gaze softened. "Thanks, guys. Have fun at Hogwarts for me?"

"Of course!" said the two future Hogwarts students.

"You got two more presents, kiddo!" called out Holly's mother. Holly grinned, and eagerly ripped off the wrapping paper. She found a flashy colored box that claimed to hold a "Parchment Frame". Her mother explained:

"It's like a wizarding version of a muggle computer," she explained. "It's actually an enchanted sheet of parchment stretched over a wooden frame. You can play games on it, and send messages to other people with parchment frames. You can also write your essays on it, press a button, and it transfers the writing to a regular piece of parchment."

Holly, who was already reading the instruction manual of the parchment frame and playing a game of Wiz-man, claimed "This is the coolest thing ever!" She got so absorbed with her Wiz-man game that her mother had to gently remind her she hadn't blown out the candle yet.

Everyone in the room was silent as she walked to the candle and blew it out. Just before the flame went out, she thought as hard as she could; _"I wish I knew the identities of my birth parents and immediate blood family,"_

Thin wisps of smoke circled above the previously-glowing wick, as a magnificent eagle soared into the room and landed on top of the candle. Immediately, the candle flared up again and the eagle became a flaming silhouette. The flaming eagle then proceeded to land gracefully on the floor, and it grew, and grew, until it became clear that it was not just growing, it was morphing into a human, or at least a spirit with human shape. The flames cleared to reveal a beautiful woman with an air of elegance around her.

"May I have a word alone with Holly?" asked the spirit of Rowena Ravenclaw in a light, musical voice. Everyone stampeded to the door, except Holly's mother and grandfather; the former looking to Holly for consent, the latter apparently deciding he didn't want to leave, and even Ravenclaw couldn't make him

"Er… they can stay." said Holly, motioning to her mother and grandfather.

"Very well," replied Ravenclaw in that same musical, yet regal tone. Then she continued. "So, Holly, you have a very admirable wish," she said. "You would not believe how many descendants of mine wished for 'wit beyond measure'. Honestly, sometimes I regret saying that at all. But it is very admirable for someone to be so content that they only wish for a single snippet of knowledge."

"So…you can tell me?" asked Holly.

"Oh, I could. But I'm afraid that in this case, 'seeing is believing' is the most apt quote."

"Your patronus Sylva is very special. A permanent patronus and its caster receive a special power at the age of 17. Sylva's power was meant to be the power of memory. Your power is one I shall not divulge just yet, for it is very powerful and the need for it shall arise very soon, unfortunately. I am here to give you your powers early, as well as a little memory for Sylva from her parents."

A bright flash of silver filled the room, and Sylva had a very strange, unfocused look on her face. Holly herself felt a little weird, like she was emanating heat in the middle of a block of ice. Rowena Ravenclaw kept smiling. It was a little infuriating considering she hadn't properly explained everything. And then she disappeared.

After a moment, Holly was still standing there, and suddenly, from Sylva's mouth came a strange vapour-like substance that was slowly encircling Holly and Samantha. A stream of memories entered their heads, followed bye a few screenshots of people with captions that had obviously been added by Rowena.

When it was all finished, Samantha looked at Holly with a small smile.

"Happy Birthday, Holly Potter."

_Intricacies:_

_Hello, hello, hello! Welcome to Lazy Lazuli's Holly Potter and the Silver Doe Chapter One! Some things you should know…_

_~ Firstly, "Intricacies" is my personal term for Author's notes._

_~ This is a next-gen fic, and Holly is the daughter of James Potter and Lily Evans, and therefore Harry's sister. This story takes place two years after the DH epilogue, in 2018. _

_~ You will see Holly and her friends doing magic out of school (ex. see-through charm). This is because they are home schooled, so they have licenses_

_~ Some of the stuff may not make sense right now, like "How can Lily and James's Patroni have made Sylva if they've been dead for longer than a month?" Fear not, all these questions will be answers by chapter four, so, unfortunately, you will have to wait a bit. However, "The voice" will not be further explained until the sequel_


	2. The Potter House

**Holly Potter and the Silver Doe**

Lazy Lazuli

Chapter 2

The Potter House

Harry Potter walked along the path to a house just on the outside border of Hogsmeade. It was called The Potter House, after the family that lived there, and it had been built exactly for that purpose. He could still recall the day he received it.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had called him into his office, to read the will of Remus Lupin. It turned out that Lupin actually _owned_ the Shrieking Shack, and left it to Harry. While Harry was wondering what he was going to do with an old abandoned house, Kingsley told him the Ministry had not only complete restored it, they had renovated it into a much larger house, and replaced the Whomping Willow with a Marble Peach Tree. Marble Peaches were a magical delicacy that calmed the most violent and distraught people, and instead of a stone in the center, there was an unbreakable rainbow marble.

Even with Harry's inability to accept gifts, he could not deny that it was now an excellent house, and when Ginny fell in love with it, he moved in straight away. Along with the house, the Ministry gave them seven of a new breed of house elves called Winged House Elves, which were a cross breed between house elves and fairies, being exactly like house elves, but smaller, and with wings. The seven of them were siblings and nieces and nephews of the late Kreacher. Harry and Ginny, not needing seven house elves, gave one to the family of each Weasley brother, except Charlie, one to Molly and Arthur, and one to Luna Lovegood. Hermione insisted that the house elves be allowed to visit their siblings, something that the elves were happy to agree to.

Harry had never been so content with life. Shortly after Harry received the house, he and Ginny got married and had four children, James Sirius, third-year, Gryffindor Team's beater along with his cousin and best friend, Fred Weasley, Albus Severus, second-year, a little more studious than the others, but well-liked among the school, Lily Luna, who was starting Hogwarts in September, and Emily Nymphadora, the youngest in the family at three years old.

After the war, Harry joined the Ministry of Magic as an Auror, but decided he wanted more time with his family, so joined the Department of Mysteries, where he specialized in Law Enforcement related magic. Last year, he had been promoted to Head of Department. With the other departments, that would mean having to complete a lot of paperwork and having little time away from work. In the Department of Mysteries, Paperwork was useless because the Department never told anyone what to do anyway. The only paperwork they had to do was material order forms, and the grunts did that. He didn't really have to take charge of the department much either, because each sector had their own chief. This meant that Harry only had to do his regular Unspeakable duties, but could choose his own hours, and also attend the monthly Head of Department meetings. He was also a reserve Auror, which meant that he would rejoin the Auror force during times of war.

Ginny had become a star chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, but retired when she became pregnant, and took a job as a Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet, which had changed much since they hired a new Editor-in-chief, Bertha Apostrophe. She did most of her work from home, except attending Quidditch matches, which she received extra tickets for.

Ron had gone to become an Auror with Harry, and mimicked his decision to leave for more family time, and made his way to Head of the Sports Division at the Department of Magical Games and Sports, where he regularly butted heads with Draco Malfoy, Head of the Games Division. He had married Hermione, and had three children, Rose Minerva, second-year, Hugo Arthur, first-year and Lyra Audrey, seven. They were currently expecting twin girls. Hermione had fought for house-elf rights at the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and, upon achieving her goals, eventually became Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

George Weasley married Angelina Johnson, who retired from the Harpies with Ginny and worked for _Which Broomstick_, and had two children, Fred Jordan Weasley, James's best friend and Gryffindor Beater, and Roxanne Alicia Weasley, Potions extraordinaire and Chaser, although not on the team. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes went very far, and people declared Zonko's unworthy of being mentioned in the same sentence as it. In return for "Introducing us into the wonderful world of dutifully bothering peers", George bought Zonko's at a ridiculously high price, and added the stock to his own store.

Percy Weasley decided to cling to Hermione as much as possible for his political career, and this turned out to be a wise decision when she recommended him as the Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation. He was pushed further into Hermione's debt when she introduced him to his future wife, Audrey Smith, an old childhood friend of hers who turned out to be a Squib. Percy and Audrey had two children, Molly Hermione, fifth-year, and Lucy Elva, third-year, named after Audrey's late mother, who died in the war.

Charlie's life continued much the way it did before the war, and still hadn't married, much to the annoyance to Molly Weasley, who liked to hint in front of almost every woman she met that she had a single son.

Bill had four children with his half-Veela wife, Fleur, Victoire Apolline Weasley, nineteen, who married Ted Lupin, Dominique Leila Weasley, sixth-year, Louis William Weasley, fifth-year, and Angela Gabrielle Weasley, three.

Molly and Arthur were happy with loads of grandchildren to support, and when most of them were at Hogwarts, they went with them. Molly finally completed her healer training and became the Matron. After the closing of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, Arthur became the Muggle studies professor.

Neville Longbottom had married Hannah Abbott, and had a daughter, Alice, who would also start school in September.

Luna Lovegood married Rolf Scamander, grandson of the great Newt Scamander, but it was fated not to last; Rolf abandoned Luna when he learned she was pregnant, and a year later, was eaten by an acromantula. Luna gave birth to twin boys, Lysander Harry and Lorcan Xenophilius Lovegood, sixth-year.

Ted Lupin broke the record for quickest graduation at the Auror School, and many were betting on him to become Head Auror when Dawlish finally retired. He was expecting a baby boy with his wife, Victoire.

The Ministry of Magic had been mostly reformed, although some families like the Parkinsons stirred up trouble occasionally. The current Minister for Magic was Alan Macmillan, Ernie Macmillan's cousin

The dementors had been removed from Azkaban prison and were being carefully controlled in the Bermuda Triangle. "New Azkaban" prison was located on the same island, but was guarded by kelpies, which were magical shape-shifting water creatures.

Horace Slughorn still held his Slug Club at the school, and put his best efforts into trying to get Weasleys and Potters to join, especially Roxanne Weasley, who had impressed him so much with her potions abilities, he dutifully ignored any pranks that involved them.

Minerva McGonagall had retired right after the war, saying that she could now retire in peace knowing that Hogwarts was safe.

Filius Flitwick retired a year after McGonagall, and to this day, no one knew where he was.

Yes, life was good, thought Harry Potter as he entered the magnificent Potter House. But that didn't mean it wasn't going to become a whole lot more complicated.

~*~

"Ginny, I'm home!"

"Harry!" called Ginny, at the same time as two other voices called out "Dad!"

Harry was submitted to a triple hug from his family, and walked with them into the living room. They were watching a Muggle movie comedy, Over the Hedge. Harry liked to educate his children about "Muggle ways" too, partly because he lived as a Muggle for much of his life, and partly because frankly, Muggles had great tastes in inventing entertainment.

"Daddy, Mummy says we can have a picnic today!" said Emily.

Harry looked to Ginny for confirmation, who nodded. "A picnic sounds great, why don't you two get dressed?"

"Okay!" exclaimed the two girls, and they both ran up the stairs to their respective rooms.

Harry and Ginny simply sat there on the couch while the girls got dressed. After a minute, Harry whispered in Ginny's ear,

"I forgot something."

Ginny turned around to look at him. "What did you – mmm…."

Lily and Emily were not pleased to find their parents kissing on the couch. "Mum! Dad! Gross!"

Harry chuckled. "You remember that when you're sixteen, okay?"

"Mummy, why aren't we leaving yet?" whined Emily.

"I have to make the food, Emily," explained her mother gently. "Why don't you go play with your sister?"

Emily now looked to her sister. "Play with me!" she demanded. Laughing, Lily picked up her sister and carried her up the stairs.

~*~

_After the Picnic…_

"Harry, why don't you put Emily to bed, they both look really tired," suggested Ginny.

"Am… not…" protested Lily weakly.

Harry chuckled and continued to herald them both to their bedrooms.

Ginny was waiting for him on the couch. Harry sat next to her.

"Now, where were we…" Harry leaned in to his wife, and they enjoyed the next few minutes before the door burst open.

"Of all the stupidest, pigheaded…" Hermione stopped her rant long enough to take in Harry and Ginny's positions on the couch. "Honestly, you two, one of these days you're going to permanently scar your children!"

Choosing to ignore her second rant, Harry asked. "So, what's this stupidest, pigheaded thing you're talking about?"

Hermione's rage flared up again, and she shoved a sheet of parchment into Harry's face. Wondering what this was about, Harry read…

_Azkaban Prison Report: April 2018_

_Food Provisions: Adequate_

_Visitor Count: 4_

_Prisoner Complaints: 265 (Pages 2-19)_

_Escapes: 8_

Harry looked up, shocked. "_Eight_ escapes? How did that happen? The walls are impervious to magic!"

"That's what's so stupid!" explained Hermione. "They escaped using _Muggle Explosives_! What kind of incompetent…"

"So who escaped, Hermione?" asked Ginny loudly, hoping to cut her off mid-rant.

"There's a list on page 20," explained Hermione.

_Escapee List:_

_Rodolphus Lestrange_

_Rabastan Lestrange_

_Ebony Lestrange_

_Ursula Lestrange_

_Agatha Lestrange_

_Augustus Rookwood_

_Vera Rookwood_

_Jared Black_

Harry observed the list. "They're almost all Lestranges."

"That's not the weirdest part, Harry." Hermione handed him two more reports.

_7 corpses were found in an Albanian Forest today. They were identified as Ebony Lestrange, Ursula Lestrange, Agatha Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood, Vera Rookwood and Jared Black. The bodies disappeared the next day._

Now even more confused, Harry read the second report.

_Indigilee Institute of Magic in Los Angeles California was completely demolished by Rabastan and Lestrange. Luckily, the students were away on a field trip at the time.1__st__-2__nd__ years will be given free admission to Beauxbatons next term. 3__rd__-5__th__ years will be given free admission to Hogwarts next term. 6__th__-7__th__ will be given offered an intern program within the American Ministry._

But before Harry had a chance to take in everything, the door bell rang.

"Er… I'll get the door."

Trying to distract himself, Harry ran the length of the front hall, and opened the door. Standing outside was a teenage girl with black hair.

And his mother's eyes.

_Intricacies:_

~ _If anyone is interested in knowing about anybody else's life after the war, let me know, and I'll do my best to add another section about them ASAP._

_~ If anyone feels that this story needs a beta, and is interested in the position, contact me through my profile._

_~ I have other stories posted on SIYE and under the same username, as well as here on so please read them!_


	3. Working out the Kinks

**Holly Potter and the Silver Doe**

Lazy Lazuli

Chapter 3

Working out the kinks

The man with the platinum blonde hair apparated to the designated meeting spot. In the middle of the deep, dark woods, he conjured a rather ornate chair and a fire.

The man looked around. This place held mixed memories for him. He had planned something here that he ended up half-regretting when his master threw it in his face. Along with several Cruciatus Curses.

On the other hand, his son had had a fun time watching the Quidditch world cup…

He was shaken out of these thoughts when his comrade arrived.

"Fang," acknowledged the newcomer.

The first man sighed. "Are these ridiculous code names really necessary, _Amazon_?"

"You know as well as anyone the need for secrecy." Amazon adamantly repeated. "Considering your rather _delicate_ reputation."

Amazon had struck a nerve. "My reputation is still far more up-held than an Azkaban escapee." Fang retorted. "Especially considering the contrast between our wives."

"If Potter is naïve enough to support someone who only helped him out of their own selfish agendas, then so be it." said Amazon. "At least my wife didn't hide behind a reputation unknowingly caused by a stupid little boy.

"Your wife is _dead_!" snarled Fang.

"Not to mention she is the one this entire operation rides on." continued Amazon, as if Fang hadn't spoken. "It is foolish to argue out of pride, Fang."

When Fang didn't respond, Amazon continued. "My brother "Hades" has distracted the authorities well enough with his antics with the school. The department of magical law enforcement will be focusing their dark magic sensors elsewhere. Now is the time to begin the potion. Do you have your part?"

Fang spilled the contents of his bag onto the forest floor. Amazon picked up all the potion ingredients, as well a bleached white bone.

"We are certainly lucky that good potion-making is considered a Slytherin quality." remarked Amazon.

Together they added the proper ingredients, and finalized it with the snake venom and unicorn blood.

"Now…" drawled Fang.

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your daughter." _they chanted. The bone was tossed into the cauldron.

"_Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master,"_ Amazon gripped the dagger and cut off his hand, silencing his screams. The flesh fell into the cauldron.

"_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe,"_ Fang held up the vial of blood taken from Molly Weasley while she was in St. Mungo's with a bad magically induced stomach flu. The contents of the vial were poured in the cauldron.

Amazon gathered up the robes, and Fang took a wand out of a case. Then there was a small "pop" and Hades appeared.

"Bloody…International…Portkey…" he gasped, breathing heavily.

"Stand up straight, Hades." snapped Amazon. "We've just added the blood of the foe."

They stood there, in a row, in front of the cauldron.

But nothing happened.

"Amazon, what's happening?" demanded Fang.

For the first time that night, there was fear in Amazon's face. "I…I don't know." he whispered.

"Interesting rendezvous point, gentlemen" said a voice behind them.

All three of the men turned around with a snap to see a young woman walking up to them.

"Who are you?" demanded Hades.

"My name is –" began the woman. But Amazon cut her off.

"We do not use names here." he said harshly. "Use a code-name."

Looking unsurprised, the woman said, "Very well. In that case, you may call me Star."

"Okay, then, Star, why are you here, and why shouldn't we kill you right now?"

"You shouldn't kill me right now, because I can kill you faster, and I am here to help you revive someone using the rebirth potion."

Silence fell upon the clearing. Then Fang spoke. "What makes you think that we are trying to revive someone?"

"I have my ways." Star responded cryptically.

Fang looked like he was going to keep arguing, but Hades interrupted. "How are you going to help us?"

"I'm going to explain a few things.

"First of all, you should know that the reason Bellatrix has even a chance of being revived is because of her Horcrux. A Horcrux is an object that can keep a portion of a persons soul safe for them so that they never truly die. This Potion relies on the Horcrux in more ways then one. There is a secret ingredient for this potion: '_Essence of the Horcrux, discovered and sacrificed, this will replenish the soul'_ Only with that ingredient will the potion work."

The four of them sat in silence for a while, before Hades spoke again. "Then how did the Dark Lord be revived?"

"Coincidence." replied Star. "The Dark Lord used his snake's venom, and his snake was a Horcrux. The venom counted as Essence of the Horcrux, even without the words."

The mention of the Dark Lord seemed to bolster the men. "Very well. What is the Horcrux?" asked Amazon.

Star smiled. "The Black Tapestry."

_Intricacies:_

_~Not to worry, you will soon be learning who Amazon, Fang, Hades, Star are soon enough. One spoiler: the situation with "Star" is more complicated than it seems. You might be able to figure it out if you pay _**very**_ close attention._


	4. Patroni Explained

**Holly Potter and the Silver Doe**

Lazy Lazuli

Chapter 4

Patroni Explained

_This Chapter is dedicated to ColiexChaos. Keep reading to figure out who she is!_

_Intricacies:_

_Okay, before the chapter starts, I have some exciting news! I have FINALLY gotten a beta! Her name is ColiexChaos on . Right now, she's working on editing the chapters of my Percy Jackson stories, but after that, Chapters 1-3 of The Nymph Pond will be edited! Everyone giver her a hand! *applause* She also has a great Percy Jackson Fanfic called "Love's Immortal", so be sure to check that out!_

_However, this chapter has not been betaed yet, because I wanted to get this up quickly due to the fact that my computer time will be limited for the next few weeks._

_One last thing: Who can catch the Umbridge reference in this chapter?_

"Hello, can I help you?"

Holly Potter looked right back at the face of Harry Potter, apparently her brother. "Er… yeah. Um… could I come in?"

"All right, then," said Harry, as he stood aside. "Why don't we go talk in the living room?"

"Okay," said Holly, suddenly feeling very small.

Harry's house contained that indescribable feeling of warmth, when you entered a house, and it was extremely obvious that children lived there. Not only the that, the décor was rather luxurious, but not overly done, rather as if the house was accepting that it was destined to be fancy but didn't want to make a big deal about it.

The red and gold hallway was decorated with pictures, that seemed to be organized chronologically. Just by the door was a large, old-fashioned picture of black, messy haired people, and on the other side of the hall was a large picture full of red-heads. Then there were more personal portraits. Holly saw some baby pictures, and then, two wedding pictures. One of the was recognizable as James and Lily Potter, and the other might have been Harry's wife's parents. Then more baby pictures, and in each picture, the children were a little older than the last. Then another wedding picture, of Harry and his wife. Following that were even more baby pictures, and Holly once again got to see a set of children growing up. about three-quarters down the hallway, the pictures stopped after a picture of Harry, his wife, and four children.

Finally, they made it to the end of the corridor, and Harry took them through a little archway into a living room, painted green-blue, and a massive fireplace. There was a muggle television in the corner, similar to the one from Holly's cousin Valkyrie's house; Valkyrie's mother was muggle-born. The room was currently occupied by two women, one with red-hair, and the other with bushy brown hair. The women with red hair was in Harry's wedding picture.

"Hello," the red-haired woman spoke first. "I'm Ginny Potter. Who are you?"

"Holly Potter," Holly liked the sound of her newly discovered name. Then Holly realized she hadn't explained yet, based on the shocked silences that met her.

"I think you'd better explain now." said Harry.

Quickly, Holly launched into an explanation about her general life and how she was "born"

Harry nodded. "But what does that have to do with your last name being Potter. Is that just a coincidence, or..?"

"No, it isn't. But I think it might be better if I show you most of it."

Holly then explained how Ravenclaw's candle worked, and what she had wished for. Then she explained what Ravenclaw said about Sylva's powers. "I think Sylva can show you the memory, if she tries."

"Er… Okay,"

Holly nodded. She took her pocket watch out of her pocket and released her. Harry's eyes widened when he saw Sylva, and his flicked briefly to the little figurines on the mantle above the fireplace. Holly hadn't noticed them before, but now she saw a silver stag, a glass lily, a wooden wolf carving, a stone dog, a color-changing gem, a sock, yellow candy and what looked like some sort of firework contained inside an orb. Meanwhile, Sylva had already started filling the room with silvery vapour…

~*~

_1977_

_Lily Evans couldn't stand James Potter._

_Or, at least, that would have been true last year._

_Now he was Head Boy and Lily didn't know what to do… He was more… mature this year, and he had only asked her out once so far, and it had been privately and very sweet, not the usual horrendous declarations of undying love that were his normal specialty._

_Looking back, Lily wondered why she had said no._

No! _thought Lily_. I did not just think that! Ja – Potter is an arrogant prat! He… stupid… Quidditch…

_It was pointless arguing with herself, though. She knew that, once and for all, she fancied James Potter._

_She didn't know what to do. She didn't think she could stand the smug looks on her dormmates' faces if she told them. So now she was wandering the corridors._

"_Lily?"_

_James deep, mature, voice rang out behind her._

"_Lily, I need to ask you something."_

"_Oh… Okay." Lily didn't know why she sounded so reluctant. This could have been the opportunity she now wanted. Unless it wasn't._

_Maybe this was just some sort of innocent question about Head Duties. There was no point in getting her hopes up._

_On the other hand…_

_It had always been James who took the initiative, who always asked her out, tried to kiss her even, and now Lily couldn't ask James out._

_Or maybe she could._

"_Er… Lily?"_

_Lily had complete forgotten about James standing behind her. And now he was very closely in front of her._

"_Lily, I need to talk to you about…" James stopped. There was something different about the way Lily was looking at him. It was more intense… almost as if…_

_Lily kissed him._

_All at once, his senses stopped sensing, his brain stopped thinking, all he could do was revel in the brilliant sensation that was kissing Lily Evans._

_And just as quickly, the atmosphere seemed to deteriorate. The air was getting cold, and frost appeared on the windows. Finally, James and Lily were forced to break apart, to see a dementor gliding through th corridor._

_James didn't care why the dementor was there, how it was there, or if it was even supposed to be there. All he cared about was that that thing was ruining his first kiss with Lily. Drawing his wand, be bellowed "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

~*~

_Hello, Holly._

_This is Rowena Ravenclaw. You may be surprised to hear my voice, but I thought this might make more sense if I was narrating. And also, I forgot to wish you a happy birthday earlier. Well, Happy Birthday!_

_Just to get the basics over with, your mother's name was Lily Potter nee Evans, and she was born in 1980. Tour father was James Potter, 1980. And this is your brother, Harry Potter. I'm sure you've heard of him. His wife is Ginny Weasley, and he had four children, who I expect you'll meet soon._

_Anyways, the memory is starting now. It begins in 1977, and Lily has just kissed James for the first time. A dementor that was guarding the grounds because of the Voldemort threat, managed to enter through the window. Of course, kissing can cause some rather powerful emotions, and the Dementor seems determined to take them. Also, Albus Dumbledore had run out of Lemon Drops and should be coming around the corner any second now so he can go to Honeyduke's._

Drawing his wand, James bellowed "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Lily, following James example, cried out "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver doe and a silver stag charged the dementor down the corridor. And around the corner appeared Albus Dumbledore, his eyes blazing with fury. He reached into his robes and tossed some sort of pellet into the air, which exploded and a shower of red dust drifted to the floor. Whipping out his wand, he yelled "INCENDIO POSITANEGUS!" A trail of furiously dancing crimson sparks shot all the way the ongoing fight between the dementor and the deer, passed through the patroni, and caused the dementor to burst into the flames and turn into a pile of ashes.

_The Spell that Albus Dumbledore has just used was developed by Salazar Slytherin, although it is not Dark Magic. "Incendio" is, of course, the fire spell, and "Positanegus" is an odd way to enhance the spell. "Positanegus" is a term that mixes both "positive" and "negative", because it can enhance the incendio spell in any way, depending on how it is used. In this case, Dumbledore has thrown a capsule of dried Dragon Blood in the air, and mixed with Incendio Positanegus, destroyed the Dementors with Dragon Fire._

The Stag and the Doe were flickering red from the sparks and seemed to be fading. But while Albus Dumbledore offered Lily and James some chocolate, the Patroni's silver light flared up again, and the left via the window.

_The dragon fire has cast an odd sort of magic on the two patroni, and they are now actual living creature, just like your Sylva. _

Then the voice sounded. "_This doe patronus shall receive the name of Shimmer. This stag patronus shall hereby receive the name Flash."_

Together Flash and Shimmer frolicked about the forest, and mated. One day, they decided to leave the forest when they were expecting a child, and found themselves soaring around Scotland. Eventually, the settled in the forest near a town of muggles.

One day, Flash and Shimmer were both shot by a hunter, and faded away.

_Your Parents' patroni are not dead, or faded, they were simply sent into a sort of limbo. They will be freed eventually, don't worry. However, it will take a lot of energy build-up to free them._

_It is now 24 years later, 2004. They should be released from limbo right… now_.

Two silver blurs were flung from the spot that they were previously occupying, and after a few minutes, they formed back into regular patroni forms. However, now they were flickering heavily red. Shimmer gasped. She was having the baby.

By now, they were already in the forest behind the Hogsmeade meadow, and they saw a path leading to a garden. In the garden was a black-haired woman.

Then the events of her regular dream happened, and the memory faded.

Harry sat silently. For a minute, Holly was afraid he was going to kick her out of his house. But then he stood up, patted Holly on the back, and said "I've always wanted a brother or sister."

Holly smiled at him. "Why don't I leave you two alone so you can talk a bit?" asked Ginny, who then left the room.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Holly attempted conversation. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What are those figures on the mantelpiece for?"

Harry looked towards the fireplace with a mixed expression of grief and fond memories. "Well… they're sort of memorials."

"Memorials? How?"

Harry flicked his wand toward the items on the mantelpiece, causing them to levitate while picture frames appeared beneath them. He then indicated each person in the photos, the silver stag "My dad", the glass lily "My mum", the wooden wolf carving "Remus", the stone dog "Sirius", the color changing gem "Tonks", the sock "Dobby", the yellow lemon drops "Dumbledore" and the fireworks, "Fred".

Holly nodded, and then said "No offense, but I don't really know who those people are."

Harry chuckled, and began speak freely. "Well, in the beginning, I was born in Godric's Hollow…"

"Daddy?"

Two little girls peered down the stairs. "Daddy, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, Holly, these are my daughter, Lily and Emily, and Lily and Emily, this is my sister, and, I guess, your aunt."

"Your sister, daddy? you never told us you had a sister." said Lily.

"Well, I didn't know myself. Why don't you sit down, I'm telling your new aunt a story."

"Story!" called out Emily, and tumbled down the stairs with her sister, and plopped herself on her father's lap. Lily took a seat on the couch next to Holly. Soon, Ginny came back into the room, and by the time Holly went home, she had been regaled with most of Harry's life story.

~*~

Six days Later…

"Holly!"

Lily and Emily Potter ran up to the front door to meet their "Auntie", and wrapped themselves around her.

"Oi, let the rest of us through the door!"

Holly, Samantha Scrivenshaft, Septimus Scrivenshaft, Anne Lunesce, Dionysus Lunesce, Helios Lunesce, Selene Lunesce, Adam Thomas, Brittany Thomas and Zack Thomas all trooped through the front door of the Potter House for the Potluck Dinner they had been invited to, and were ushered inside by Limey, Mellow, Krinkle, Zoop, Xempa, Nara and Taper, the seven winged house elves who had all banded together for the large dinner. Already inside were most of the Potters, all the Weasleys that weren't at Hogwarts, and Luna Lovegood. The Dining Room, which was magically set to fit the number of occupants, was at record size.

After all of the food items had been set on the table, the dinner begun, with meals ranging from Shepherd's Pie to Flambé de chocolat et de bifteck bourré du fromage antique to a giant lasagne. Desert was made by Dionysus Lunesce, master baker, from whom Selene had inherited her sweet tooth. With Marble Peaches from the other side of the Potter House passageway, Dionysus had constructed a giant revolving map of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, with marble peach slices making up most of the village, a chocolate pudding lake, and Hogwarts castle represented with crème brûlée and marble peach stones. Obviously, even with the sheer size of the dinner table, it couldn't be finished, and Ginny Potter shrank it down to serve at the next annual Weasley/Potter/Anyone else Summer Picnic.

At first, most of the Weasleys had been a little awkward around her, especially when she released Sylva to give her some marble peach, but soon they were joking around with her like they had known each other for years.

Harry, who sat next to Holly at the table, told her stories about his life, and what he had done, while Holly told him stories about her mum, grandfather, and friends.

Eventually the topic turned to work. At the head of the discussion was Helios Lunescè, who was being subjected to questions from concerned parents about their children.

"Oh, yes, James is a wonderful child." he assured Ginny for the tenth time. "Very bright, and the center of every party. I only wish he'd stop beating Ravenclaw in Quidditch. Albus is quite brilliant, but he should try and get out more."

When questioned about exactly what he did as deputy headmaster, he replied:

"Well, a normal deputy headmaster is expected to take charge of some of the more mundane aspects of running the school. Of course, in my case, Cormac McLaggen is usually drunk in his private quarters, and I end up doing all the work. I'm not complaining though, imagine the state of the school if McLaggen really was in charge!"

After dinner, everyone departed and returned to their homes, feeling more full then they had in a long time.

The next day, an owl left the house of Hogwarts School Governor Blaise Zabini. This owl's name was Dizzy, and it was a fitting name because Dizzy wasn't the best owl around, because he was, "Dizzy". He would always get the letter to the recipient, but he would often stumble into other people's homes before he finally found the right person.

On this day, Dizzy accidentally stumbled into Samantha Scrivenshaft's bedroom, looking for Helios Lunescè. Dizzy flew around the room before landing on top of a dresser. Maybe it was an omen. Maybe it was simply a coincidence. Maybe Dizzy somehow knew the significance of that particular dresser.

But no matter how it happened, it was very odd that that particular owl with that particular letter would land on that particular dresser. Because in the bottom drawer of that dresser, along with several sweaters and a rather ugly pink cardigan, was a hidden compartment containing a locket that held a picture of Chase Lazuli.


End file.
